To Seek Adventure
by Angel-chan Desu
Summary: Four kids. 3 books. One town. Suddenly, this summer wasn't as boring as it originally started out.


There was once a small town in Oregon, called Gravity Falls. And one summer, two siblings were forcibly sent there by their parents (Who had been, and still are, masquerading as their grandparents) to become more in touch with nature and to try and live for the summer without their high tech gadgets for a change.

John was an average boy. He had a love of comedy and a slight interest in detectives, though not to the extent of his grandmother/mother. He was rather silly and appeared to be on the stupid side, but in reality, this is just a facade. He really is a smart boy...when he tries.

Jade, his slightly younger sister (By only one year, mind), was slightly more eccentric than her brother yet, at the same time, oddly enough, the most grounded, down to earth sibling. She had a love of furries (Particualry Squiddles, collectible furry octopi) and of sweaters, which she had hundreds of. Literally, and she knits them herself.

Originally, this summer vacation started boring for the first few days. The Egbert-Harley siblings remained their uncle's house, before deciding to explore the town itself, in case they could find anything of interest that could keep them entertained for the remainder of the summer. This is when they met two more siblings of their age in town. The Lalonde-Strider twins, Rose and Dave.

Dave is...well, he can only really be described as one cool kid. He gives no fucks about anything. Except for one thing. Leaving Gravity Falls. The Strider boy wishes to leave the small, boring town and seek out adventure, excitement, and the hottest raps and shit since his Bro.

His sister Rose, however, is quite content living in the rural town. Then again, she is a very avid reader, and she has read nearly every book in the local library. She has stopped her reading though, due to coming into possession of some information from a certain book, which her furthered her insistence to stay in the mysterious dwellings with which she and her brother have grown up in their entire lives.

"Myths of all sorts, mysteries you could only dream of,legends that could only be proven true through written word. All in Gravity Falls," she tells the small group (Dave, having heard this before, merely stands by the statue of the town's founder, rolling his eyes), her purple eyes shining with excitement, "And I have the written word in my very possession."

The book had no title, only a number decorating its title; the number 4, engraved on a gold hand. Pages scrawled with information were held inside, the edges frayed from time, and one or two pages even hanging loosely by the threads binding them to the book's spine, threatening to fall out. Only about a third of the book was filled, some of the text even faded beyond recognition.

However, it appeared Rose had been filling in the book herself with whatever small information she thought would be useful or would be considered continuations of the previous owner's text; her purple gel pen was even tucked neatly into the gap between the spine and the pages that one would find of old books such as the mysterious 4.

The days slowly crept by in Gravity Falls. John and Jade often stayed over at their new found friends' house, and every night, Rose would read excerpts from the book, captivating the two with stories of small sentient garden gnomes living in the forest and a powerful amulet that could make people do as you wished. Along the way, Dave himself began to get sucked into the bedtime tales, becoming ever more curious, though he wouldn't show his newfound interest.

Then, one day, a wayward traveller came to town. John was the only one who had the 'pleasure' of meeting him (He was quite rude actually, and yelled as though he were deaf. If one were to type out how he spoke, it would quite possibly be in all caps), however there was one thing he did remember about him.

The man was quick to leave town, though he did tell John to be careful in Gravity Falls, before shoving an object wrapped in a grubby grey sheet into the 13-year-olds arms and walking off. Unwrapping the sheet from the object later with the rest of the group, they were quite shocked - yet also very curious and suddenly excited - to find another book like Rose's copy, except with a number 7 on the cover.

This book spoke not of creatures nor mysterious objects, but of the history of Gravity Falls, and other towns supposedly like it in other states, and even other countries. The book, though not stating it directly, did hint at a dark secret within the town, something which made the gang excitedly curious once more, except to a greater extent than their unwrapping of the book.

And now, the boring town of Gravity Falls was so much more. The large scar in the road, originally shrugged off by locals as a bad car accident, was suddenly a haven of clues for multiple suspicions; a monster truck (Though not heinous, it was most certainly different, and suspicious. Though John then went on to make the suggestion that it could've been a haunted monster truck), a madman wielding a chainsaw, or even Freddie Kreuger.

The kids' adventures led them deeper into the town than they would've imagined, and several townsfolk became more important to their investigations than they could've guessed at the beginning.

The cemetery groundskeeper, Aradia.

The wheelchair bound store assistant, Tavros.

The local grump, Karkat.

The local technician, Sollux.

The blind librarian and her cat obsessed assistant, Terezi and Nepeta.

The daycare assistant, Kanaya.

The loner girl with the obsession for spiders, Vriska.

The town mechanic, and Nepeta's adopted older brother, Equius.

The local stoner, Gamzee.

The descendant of the (supposed) founder of the town and the local stuck up asshole, Eridan.

And the richest girl in the state - who was also incredibly nice, which you wouldn't find often - Feferi.

The once bored kids, three of whom originally looked to leave the town, now had a purpose; discover Gravity Falls' secrets, or die trying.

However, recently a new stranger came to town. A fellow by the name of Jack Noir. He too held a book. Number 9. He and his crew, who called themselves the Midnight Crew, originally stayed quiet and caused no trouble. Yet when they discovered what the kids were doing, suddenly it was a race to uncover the town's history before someone got killed.

Though by the looks of things, blood will be shed.

But will it be worth it?

* * *

**To explain where this came from, I was on the Gravity Falls tag ages ago on tumblr, and saw a picture of Jade in a Mabel sweater. I reblogged and was like "Shit, I want this crossover!" 8D**

**Weeks later, I have made it. :3**

**Okay, so yes, it might be confusing. If you are confused about anything, feel free to PM me or leave a review.**

**I did originally want to postpone posting this on Fan Fiction, but LJ was being a dick, so I thought 'Fuck it, Fan Fiction the thing.'**

**So, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. :3**

**Angel-chan x**


End file.
